Right Now
by FraphneAddict
Summary: This is the sequel to my songfic Dancing With Tears In My Eyes. Three years after Daphne breaks Fred's heart at prom, he gets married. Daphne will do anything to get him back. Rated T for violence, language, and sexual content, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Right Now**

**I'm so sorry that the wait for this story has been so long. I've had a really busy life over the past three months with my nephew being born, first semester finals, Christmas shopping, blah blah blah. I'm also really lazy and prefer to read Fanfics than write them, but I chose to write a story so I need to have commitment to this. Anyway, I don't own anything at all it's all Hana-Barbera's.**

_**Chapter 1: Friends  
**_

After Fred and his new wife kissed and walked own the aisle, they started dancing along with other couples, while I sat there alone. My little plan had made me very, very happy, but I was having second thoughts. What if I hurt Fred even more than I did three years ago at Prom.? I was only doing this to get him back… I love him so much.

"Hey, Daph, you okay?" Velma asked. She probably had a feeling I would get emotional at the love of my life's wedding. Shaggy and Scooby were over at a table of food, shoving it into their mouths, while guests watched with horrified expressions. I smiled.

"Yeah, it's all good, Velma, thanks." I stood up and hugged her, then looked over her shoulder at Fred, he was smiling down at his wife, and then they kissed. I looked away as a tear came out of my crystal blue eye and ran down my cheek. Velma pulled away to look at my face and saw the tear slowly sliding down my cheek.

"You still really, really, love him, don't you?"

"Of course," I said. I thought she had known that since the night of the breakup. The words that shattered my heart started to ring in my head, "_Not only are you like those other girls, but you're worse." _ I quickly sat back down and wrapped my arms around my chest.

"Daphne, maybe you should leave," Velma suggested to me. I looked up at her and shook my head, "Yeah, but I'll be fine; really, you just stay and have a good time with Shaggy." She smiled and looked over at her husband and Scooby.  
"Daphne, can I talk to you?" I gasped; it wasn't Velma who was asking me. I turned around, "Fred?" I asked him, wondering why he was even talking to me. He smiled at me. I smiled back in shock and happiness. He grabbed a chair and turned it around to face mine.

"Um, Daphne, I'm just going to go… and hang out with Shaggy… Congrats, Fred," she said, and then ran away. I watched he approach Shaggy and give him a kiss, and then pet Scooby on the head until I finally looked back at the love of my life.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"  
"Daphne… about that night at Prom…" I flinched at his reminder.

"…Well, I thought we could forget about that whole night and maybe, if you want, we could try and be friends again." I stared at him in shock.

"I guess we could try that," I whispered. He smiled at me and we ending up staring at each other for awhile.  
"Here's a question for you," I finally said.

"Go for it." He said smiling at me.

"Do you still love me?"

He stopped smiling and stared at me.

"Well?"

He frowned down at the ground. "Um… yes I do still love you, but, I love Amanda, too," he said looking up at me. Ah, Amanda. So _that_ was the damn slut's name. Before I could say anything to that, he said, "but lets just forget about that whole night and just be friends."

"Freddie, I'm so, so, so sorry about what happened. It was dumb and I should've just talked to you about it…. I just wish I wasn't too late."

He gasped, "Daphne, are apologizing to get me back?"

"Yes! I love you and I regret everything! I _want_ you, and I _need_ you!" I yelled.

He placed his hand over my mouth to prevent me from yelling anymore. My heart beat started to quicken; my skin began to tingle from his touch, sending electric waves flowing through my body. His hands were nice and warm… I quickly pulled his hand away, trying not to get too caught up in the moment for fear it woulddestroy my heart later.

"I'm sorry. I'll try and be quieter."

He sighed. "Daphne, I left you because you broke my heart, it was too much for me to handle, and now you just want me to forget everything and give you a second chance?"

"I don't want you to give _me_ a second chance, I want you to give _us_ a restart," I whispered.

He frowned at me. "Daph, I'm kinda married now…"

"I know, Fred. I'm probably too late, but I'll always be waiting for you. I love you, and I wish it were enough, but I guess it's not. You deserve better than me anyway."

He smiled at me for a half a second and then stopped. He was looking past me at something. "Um, Fred, can we maybe get back to our wedding?" I turned around and glared at Amanda. "I don't want to interrupt," she continued," but our plane leaves in a couple of hours and we still have to pack…"

"Okay, coming," Fred said. I stood up after he did to go and find Velma and Shaggy, when Fred put his arms around me and hugged me. I gasped and my body started to tingle. He quickly pulled away and smiled at me. "Bye, Daph," he whispered, and then he walked away with Amanda.

"Bye. Freddie," I whispered a moment too late. I sighed and walked over to Velma and Shaggy.

**It sucks so far, I know, but review and tell me what you think. I promise it will get better in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me**_

I had gone straight home after talking to Velma and Shaggy. I had too many things going on, Fred getting married, my plans to ruin their relationship, him wanting to be my friend again, and best of all he still loves me after _everything_ I put him through. I lied down on my bed and tried to fall asleep, pulling the purple comforter over my freezing body. I wish Fred were here, his warm, muscular chest pressed against my face. His warm, strong arms wrapped securely around my waist, leaving no space between us…

A sudden urge, an addiction, overcame me. If I wanted to be with Fred again I would have to fight for him. I threw the comforter off of my body and ran to my desk. Thankfully, Fred had the address to his house on the wedding invitation Velma had left here. _Thank god_ she left it here. Fred told me Amanda liked the layout of the backyard for the wedding, so they held it there.

I grabbed the invitation and my keys and ran out to my purple BMW. Before I knew it, I was already parked in front of his _huge_ house. His dad was once the mayor of the town, but he passed away from a heart attack when we were seniors at Crystal Cove High School. Before he died, he gave Fred almost all the money he had to help Fred start his life, with me of course, but we broke up. Back then, at Prom, we were both so sure we would grow up and get married. Maybe even have kids. He would sneak in through my window back at my parent's mansion, we would stare at each other all night and talk about our future and kiss almost every ten seconds. I sighed contently, missing those amazing and unforgettable nights and days I had with him.

I climbed out of the car, ran to the door, and banged on it with my fist. A couple seconds later Fred opened the door.

"Fred, I need to talk to you…alone." I glanced over his shoulder at Amanda staring at us from the staircase.  
"Babe, keep packing, I'll just be a minute," he said. I felt a twinge of pain at the name "babe." It reminded me I was too late.

"Fred," I whispered. My voice came out in a whisper, tears getting ready to fill my eyes. "I love you, and I know I'm too late, but I'm not going to stop fighting. I've thought about you every night since Prom, I even dream about you. Almost every night I cry myself to sleep. You make me feel safe, and warm, and happy, and beautiful. I know I screwed up our perfect relationship, but we all make mistakes. I _need_ you and it would make me incredibly happy if you would at least _try_ to be with me again. I know you're married, but love is _a lot_ stronger than two rings, some words, and a kiss. I know I don't deserve you, and that you deserve someone better than me, but I'm too selfish, I love you too much to give you what you deserve…" He kept staring at me, shocked by all my words and emotions coming out.

"Daph… I just… can't." The tears finally started to come out.

"Please, Fred, please don't leave me! You _can _divorce her! If you still love me, I know you can do it, because what we had was a _hell_ of a lot stronger than what you and she will _ever_ have!

I was breaking down now, tears flowing like a waterfall out of my eyes. He grabbed me and hugged me.

"I love you both," he whispered. "But if I have to choose someone to be with, it's who I'm married to… Daphne, I'm so sorry, but you're just too late. I love Amanda and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I do still love you, but Amanda's The One."

I started whimpering, he finally found the one for him… and it wasn't me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered while still holding onto me. I felt his warm, soft lips press lightly to my cheek, and then he pulled away from me.

"We have to go," he whispered.

"I know," I heard Amanda say behind me. I looked up into his stormy, blue eyes and realized it was over; I wasn't going to get him back.

"I packed the rest of your stuff while you were talking," Amanda told Fred. She handed him two suitcases, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and turned away from me. As they both headed to the car, I said, "Freddie, please?" He turned around and sighed.

"Daph, I'm sorry, I told you… It's too late." He turned around and walked up to the car. After putting the suitcases in the trunk, he climbed into the car, and drove away with Amanda. I saw a flash of lightning in the distance, and then down came thousands of icy rain drops. They mixed in with the tears on my face. I sat down on the cold, wet ground and kept crying. For the first time in all of my life, I didn't care if my dress, hair, shoes, makeup, or anything got ruined.

I was heartbroken. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move.

"_I love you, Freddie," _was my last thought, and then I fell over onto the concrete.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Plan  
**_

I opened my eyes to find a white ceiling, and tall, purple walls to my right and left. I was in my room. I remembered what happened; I must have fainted or fallen asleep on Fred's doorstep! I sat up quickly to find Velma sitting on the chair by my desk.

"Hey, sleepy, you're finally up!" She exclaimed.

"Velma? What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Well, last night, when you left the wedding, you looked really, really sad, so when Shaggy, Scooby and I got home, I called to see if you were okay. You wouldn't answer your home phone or cell phone. I thought Fred might know, so I called him… he said you went to his house and tried to get him back. He said you looked terrible and he felt really bad about the whole thing. Shaggy and Scooby went over there with me and we found you lying on his doorstep in the rain! We carried you to the car and drove you home and put you in your bed… you kept whispering, _'I'm too late'_ and _'I love you.'_"

I blushed, realizing that I can say a lot of random and unusual things in my sleep.

"Daphne, I'm just suggesting this, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you need personal relationship help." I laughed.

"Maybe, but let's just wait until they get back, Fred and I are friends now, so maybe being around me will change his mind!" I said, sounding hopeful.

"Daph, the closer you get with Fred, the more it's going to hurt."

"Or, the closer I get, the closer we are to being together again!" Velma sighed. "Look, I've got to go, if you need anything, call me."

After Velma left, I decided to call Fred; his number was on the wedding invitation, like every other piece of information I needed was, and tell him to call me back when they got home. I grabbed the phone and dialed his home number. After the sixth ring, the voicemail came on. _'Hey, this is Fred and Amanda; sorry we couldn't accept your call, just leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can.' _

"Hey Fred, it's Daphne, I was just thinking that maybe when you get back we could hang out, as friends. Maybe I could get to know Amanda better… I don't know, call me back, bye," I hung up the phone. Why did I have to say that? I don't want to hang out with that stupid bitch! Ugh!

Then I remembered my plan to kill her! That would work, but only for her to be out of our lives. It would probably hurt Freddie so much. I flinched at the idea of hurting him like that, I already did it once. But what if I was to break them both up… yeah it would hurt Fred, but not as much as her dying, then he'd be all mine! But if he still didn't want to be with me? I don't care, I love him, so I'm going to fight for him, and hope he'll be with me again. One little problem got in my way though… I'd have to make friends with that dumb-ass bitch.

**Sorry it's kind of short, but trust me, the next chapter is going to be longer and way more intense. Thank you so much for the reviews, they always put a smile on my face. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Making New Friends**_

Three extremely long weeks later, Fred finally called me back. When I heard the phone ring, I ran as fast as I could to it, tripping and falling to the floor on the way, and answered it.

"Hello?" I said breathless.

"Hey Daph, it's me, I got your voice mail, and was wondering if you still wanted to hang out today?" This was what was I was hoping for, but I knew I had to get my job done first.

"Do you think Amanda and I could get to know each other?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that would be awesome! Let me ask her…"

There was a pause on the other end then Fred came back on.

"She said that would be great! So you can just come over when ever you want to."

"I'm coming right now."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," I whispered. I hung up the phone and ran out to my car… I didn't need the wedding invitation anymore, I already memorized his address.

_4 hours later…_

Amanda drove us back to Fred's house, both of us in silence. I had learned _nothing_ that could even come close to help me break them up, just that she was a cheerleader in high school, one of the smartest in her class, she had a lot of experience with boys, _'not to brag' _she had said, and that she was raised a catholic. But nothing to work with, I had no idea what to do. I guess I could kill her, but that was just out of my league. I completely hate Amanda, but she seems to really like me.

Once we finally reached her and Fred's house, she finally spoke.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner. We're going to be having pancakes… I've been starting to crave them lately…" she said while climbing out of her car. I hope that didn't mean she was pregnant or something.

I climbed out of the car too and said, "Yeah that'd be awesome!" Once we got inside, Fred came out of the kitchen and kissed Amanda, I looked away, pain stabbing at my heart like a knife.

"I invited Daphne to join us for dinner, is that alright?" Amanda asked.

"Of course," Fred said smiling at me.

"Well, I'm going to change. I'll be right back," Amanda said running for the stairs. Fred turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"So, what did you guys do?" I followed him into the kitchen and explained to him that Amanda had told me a lot about her and we just went to the mall while he was preparing the pancakes. "She didn't really give me anything good," I said with a sour tone, referring to everything she told me about her life.

"Shit!" He said.

"What, what'd I do?"

"You didn't do anything; I almost put these eggs in the bowl…"

"So? That's how you make pancakes," I pointed out.

He turned to face me. "Amanda didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She's _extremely _allergic to eggs; it could cause her to have an anaphylaxis reaction; her throat would start to swell and she would… die," he said flinching. "If we didn't get her to a hospital in enough time," he finished.  
Before I could even ask how the _hell_ you make pancakes without eggs, and idea came to my mind. I had nothing to work with to break them up, but if she were to die, in a way where I wouldn't have to spill any blood or hesitate, it would be perfect! I quickly acted along with his almost mess up.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want my new best friend to die, and on our first day of being friends, too!" I glanced up at his face and he smiled. "So, you guys are friends? Wow, what a relief for me!"  
"Well, we aren't as good of friends as Velma and I."  
"Of course not, no one could ever replace you and Velma… no one could replace me and Amanda either." He quickly turned to face me. "Oh, I'm sorry if that… somehow… hurt you. I just…" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"You two may love each other Fred, but we loved each other _way_more than that. In my opinion, I _could_ replace her, but _no one_ could replace us. No one in the history of the world has ever had a relationship like we did; no one has ever loved anyone as much as we loved each other…" A tear rolled down my cheek. Fred slowly lifted his hand up to my face and wiped the tear away.  
"Daph, you broke my heart."  
"And you broke mine first, I came out of the bathroom to find you kissing some other girl, I know you said she kissed you first, but it still hurt me to see that happen. When I kissed Red, it wasn't for payback, or to hurt you, it was to show you how I felt. I never meant it to be anything. The whole thing was so stupid anyway… I wish you would just forgive me. We could be happy again."  
"Daph, I'm married now."  
"Quite saying that! Just because you're married doesn't mean we can't be together. You still love me and I love you, so we should be able to make it work!" He frowned at me, and I could tell he was thinking about it.  
"Daph…" before he could finish, Amanda came running down the stairs in a tank top and sweats with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and pulled the chair out. Fred quickly walked over and helped her push the chair in. "Hey," he said while kissing her cheek. My heart throbbed once, but I quickly reached for an egg and quietly cracked it open, dumped the egg yolk into the bowl, threw the shell away, and quickly stirred it up in the bowl so Fred wouldn't notice. Thankfully the island was a distance away from the counter, and Fred and Amanda weren't facing the counter at all, their backs were to it, so I could easily finish my job, I grabbed a cup off the counter and turned around to face their backs. Fred was still talking to her, even though my little egg assault had lasted about ten seconds.  
"Do you mind if I have a glass of water?" Fred turned around and walked over to the bowl. "Sure go ahead," he said while he continued to make the pancakes. Once the pancakes were set on the table, I smiled, but not for the food. For about two minutes we all sat in complete silence and devoured our food, when suddenly a fork dropped. Fred and I both looked up to see Amanda; she was pale white and starting to sweat. Then she slowly started to twitch. "Amanda?" Fred asked, sounding worried. Amanda's twitching was growing more intense by the second, until she finally fell out of her chair onto the floor.  
"Amanda!" Fred yelled. We both got off of our chairs and knelt down beside her still twitching body. She was struggling to breathe, her breath barely coming out.

"Call 911!" I yelled, trying to act surprised and worried. Fred got up and ran to the phone somewhere in another room. I looked down once again at Amanda; she wasn't twitching anymore… or breathing.

**What'd ya think? By the way, the next chapter is going to have A LOT of romance, so I'll try to get that up soon. And I should probably tell you this sooner than later – this is based off the song Right Now by Akon. Yeah I really love music. And, I'll admit that the whole pancake thing was really stupid but that was the only allergic reaction I could think of that wouldn't be too complicated to write about. Anywhoo review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: She's Gone**_

I was lying on my bed, staring up at my ceiling, waiting impatiently for the phone to ring. After the ambulance got to Fred's house, they loaded up Amanda and drove her to the hospital. Fred wanted to be with her alone, so he took me home. I remember getting out of the car and looking at his face for the first time since they took Amanda away. He looked heartbroken. He didn't have his usual happy grin or that sparkle in his eye from just living the life he has. His eyes were red and swollen; tears were slowly pouring out of them. I quickly said goodbye and turned around. I was really starting to regret this. Isn't this the reason why Fred broke up with me in the first place, because I did something that I knew would hurt him? At the start I thought it would be fine because of my love for him, and the love he once had for me, and deep down he still does. But now, I'm realizing that if I do love him, I would just want him to be happy.

The phone finally rang. I sprang out of my bed and ran to the phone, tripping and falling to the floor on the way but picking myself back up. "Hello," I said breathlessly.  
"Hey Daph," he sobbed into the phone. Great, look what I've done to him! He's crying all because of me, and it sounded worse than earlier. Oh. My. Gosh. "Did she…?"  
"Yeah, she didn't survive the reaction. She's… dead." Huh, so my plan had worked, I did it, I won Fred back… sort of, but I felt terrible! A tear rolled down my cheek.  
"Can I do anything for you?" I whispered.  
"Um… a friend might be good right now…"  
"Okay, I'm on my way over, hang in there Freddie." It was time for me to finally make my move. I grabbed my keys and drove to Fred's house.

Once I was parked in front of Fred's house, I got out of my car and ran up his front steps until I reached his door. I rang the doorbell and waiting for him to answer it. He answered it quicker than I expected. He looked as terrible as he sounded; almost the same as early today, but something about it was just more intense, like the last piece of his heart and soul were gone and he was nothing. My lips started to tremble as I cried along with him.  
"Freddie," I sobbed, "I'm so sorry!" I threw my arms around his neck and tried to enjoy the moment, even though there was no way to be happy at this point. He put one hand on my back and returned the hug. My heart fluttered. Once we parted, he led me into his house and onto a couch. We sat there for a minute, staring at nothing, trying to grasp the concept of everything. He broke the silence.  
"I don't know how it happened, I was so careful… but I guess I messed up…" he said looking at me finally. I couldn't take it any longer! I leaned in and kissed him on his soft lips. Instantly, he got into the kiss as well, and didn't refuse to it. For a moment I finally felt like he really did love me, but then he pulled away. "Daph, I just can't do it. I'm still married." I sighed. "Freddie, Amanda isn't really your wife anymore… and don't you still love me?"  
"Yeah, but it feels wrong."  
"Fred, if you still love me it shouldn't be a problem. There's nothing wrong with moving on…" I was abruptly stopped when his lips came crashing down onto mine. Our mouths began to move together; our tongues intertwining. I grabbed two fistfuls of his white shirt and pushed the rest of his body down onto the couch. I gently laid my body down on top of his and our lips met again. Our hands went up each other's shirts and in each others hair.  
Now I really could tell that he does love me. There is a chance for us now. Our lips parted so we could breathe, and we were very breathless. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, and then he pulled me off of him and took my hand. He led me to a door at the end of a hallway. When he opened the door, I was introduced to the master bedroom, no doubt, with a queen size bed. Everything was white, the walls, ceiling, carpet, bed, doors. We entered the room and I shut the door behind us. Once I turned around to face him, he caressed my cheek and kissed me tenderly, still holding my hand.  
He put a hand around my waist and lay down on the bed, pulling me with him. I positioned myself so that I was straddling his waist, my legs resting by his. I kneeled over him and we continued to kiss. He began to take my shirt off while I kissed his lips, cheek, and neck, whatever I could reach. Once my shirt was off, I pulled his off; he had an eight pack. I rubbed my hands up and down on his abs while he pulled my skirt off. Without ruining our positions, I pulled his pants and boxers off at the same time that he unclasped my bra. Once he pulled off my underwear, we started into each other's eyes again.  
"I love you _so_ much, Freddie," I whispered to him.  
"I love you too, Daph."

And then we made love.

**I'm not feeling very good about this chapter, but I guess it'll do. I had no idea if this chapter would make the story T or M, but it doesn't go into **_**detail**_**, so I just rated it T. Honestly, this chapter kind of embarrasses me, so please don't make fun of me, just let me know what you think I could improve. Thank you for all of the reviews. You guys should really check out the girl that roams story, Consequences to Your Actions. It's really, really good. You should also let her know if Fred and Daphne should be together in the end. You'll know everything when you check out the story. I hope you'll review! Btw, there'll be one more chapter after this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: He's Mine Again**_

The next morning I awoke to the sun shining on my face and warm, strong arms around my waist. Fred and I were cuddled up to each other with my face snuggling into his chest. "Daph? You awake?" He whispered. I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Yeah" I felt his warm lips press onto my forehead. "I love you," he whispered. I pulled away and looked up at him. "You really do love me?"  
"Of course, forever and always," he said smiling at me. I strained my neck up and we kissed each other, but he pulled away to quickly again. I groaned and grabbed his face and brought his lips back onto mine. He chuckled against my lips. "Daph, hold on, this is really important."  
"He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "I know Amanda just died," he said without even flinching, "and that we just got back together last night, but I've realized that I _do_ really love you more than Amanda. Like you said, what we had, and have again," he added into my quote, "was a lot stronger than what her and I ever had. You were right, Daphne." With his other hand he reached over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and grabbed something. "I gave this to Amanda, but since she died," still no flinch, "I thought I'd give it to you." I felt him drop something in the hand that he'd been holding all of this time. I opened my hand and gazed at a beautiful golden ring with a huge, sparkly diamond on it.  
I looked up at him and gazed into his blue eyes. "Daphne Blake, I love you with all of my heart, and I promise that I never will stop loving you. You're my life now, and I've realized that I _need_ you as much as you need me. Will you marry me?"

I was too shocked to say anything; I just laid there and stared at him. I finally cleared my head and answered, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately than I ever have before. After we ended the kiss, we lay in the warmth of our body's and stared into each other's eyes, and smiling at each other.

This moment was _so_ perfect. After everything that happened, after all the regret and pain, I'm still so happy that I did this. But one thing's for sure, I will _never, ever_ tell Fred that I'm the reason Amanda died.

**Wow, I'm finally done! This is **_**so**_** not my best piece of work. I hope you'll review and I will try writing another story soon, but its Christmas time so it might take awhile. Thank you so much for reading and **_**especially**_** for reviewing. Reviews can help me improve a story, or just make me smile and feel like I'm not just posting all these chapters to have no one read them. Anywhoo, thanks.**

**XoXo**


End file.
